


Tradition

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Oh god, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Samandriel had both access to a television and Elise's phone number and the angel was afraid to use neither.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas/Other Religious Holiday/Not-Particularly-Religious Atheist Hoe-Down! Have some Adamandriel fluff! Takes place in the Sanctuary ‘verse canon, but is set apart and not plot relevant at all. Enjoy!

Adam had had no intention whatsoever of celebrating Christmas.

He and his mom used to love Christmas. She would take a day off every year just so they could blast the Trans-Siberian Orchestra Christmas album loud enough to annoy the neighbors and they'd spent all day decorating the tree and baking cookies so the whole house smelled like Christmas. This was his first year without her and he fully intended to be as Scrooge-y as possible, thank you very much and humbug.

Unfortunately for him, Samandriel had both access to a television and Elise's phone number and the angel was afraid to use neither.

So, when Adam laid down for a nap in the middle of a day (okay, so he was moping in the dark, he was allowed), Samandriel was plotting.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, _plotting_ may have been a bit of a strong word.

"Thank you for helping me with this," Samandriel said, stringing garland across the windowsills, "Human traditions are very confusing."

_"Yeah, well Adam's depressing even me- and I don't have to talk to him._ " Alfie replied, taking control for a moment to help hook the garland around the curtain rod.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate your advice. Elise has been very helpful."

_"That girl is terrifying and nothing you say will ever convince me differently."_

"I don't want to convince you otherwise, I fully agree with you."

_"So you_ do _have some sense of self-preservation! I was beginning to wonder..."_

There was a knock on the door before Samandriel could retort. He went to open it and immediately had a red felt hat with a white fur brim slammed onto his head.

"Hello, Elise."

"Hi Samandriel!" She chirped, flouncing in with arms laden down with shopping bags. Griffin followed her in, looking pained.

"I'm all for the Christmas spirit," He said, "But she's going kind of... overboard."

"Please," the blonde girl scoffed, dropping her bags to the floor in a crinkle of plastic and tugging on her own red hat. She flicked the pom ball over her shoulder, "This is tame compared to what he and Aunt Kate used to do and you know it. Speaking of the stick in the mud, where's Adam?"

"He went to take a nap a bit ago," Samandriel said, dusting off his hands, "He won't wake up for several hours, I believe."

"Excellent," Elise rubbed her hands together, "Time to get started then. We can decorate while we wait for the other to get here."

_"_ What _others_?? _"_ Alfie questioned with mounting horror that Samandriel shared as he parroted the question out loud.

Elise just smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam woke up to a gentle hand firmly shaking his shoulder.

"Adam? You should get up, it's getting dark out."

Groaning, Adam first tried to ignore the angel then, when the shaking and odd background noise refused to cease, scrubbed at his eyes and turned to say... something. Something he promptly forgot when he saw the Santa hat and the horrid sweater.

Oh God the _sweater_. It was the king of ugly sweater contests all around, he was sure. There was some sort of deformed reindeer on the front that he was having trouble focusing on due to all the Christmas lights. _Literal_ Christmas lights, they kept blinking at his poor eyes, piercing through to his still mostly unconscious brain.

He muttered something that was supposed to be "What?" and came out as "Wghlr?" because he was that articulate when he first woke up and no one could contest it.

But Samandriel just gave that crooked little smile that made Adam want to melt into a puddle of pliable goo at his feet and wow he really needed to practice denial when caught off guard, he was crap at it. The angel took Adam's hand with both of his and tugged him into a sitting position. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

Everyone?

He stepped out of his room and into the living room, which was now brightly lit and resonated with Christmas music and the smell of cookies and evergreen and where on Earth did that tree come from?

So busy was he with his sensory overload that he completely failed to stop Elise from skipping over to him and pulling a Santa hat down over his head.

"Merry Christmas!" She shrieked into his poor ears and ran away before he could recover enough to do anything about it.

Under the fuzz of white that now covered the top half of his vision, he made out Griffin sprawled out on the couch and nursing a cup of eggnog while Sam had folded his bulk into a nearby armchair. There were clanging noises from the kitchen that indicated there was more, but this was just about all Adam could handle right now.

"I need to sit down."

"Adam?" Samandriel asked worriedly, not letting go of the human until he was firmly seated, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know yet. I think I'm experiencing Christmas overload. Is that a thing?"

"Yes." Dean answered, coming in to the room. Dean was mercifully Santa-hat-free, which was good, as Adam could only handle so much at once before his brain just threw in the towel, "It can be experienced when directly exposed to blondie in there."

"Embrace the Christmas cheer, Dean!" Came from the kitchen.

"Who let her have eggnog?"

"She said she was a strong, independent woman who 'didn't need no man' to tell her whether or not she could have eggnog." Castiel seemed to materialize from the woodwork. He _was_ wearing a Santa hat, but it was lopsided and in serious danger of falling off, so Adam just decided to sit back and let the ceiling fan do its work.

"But-" Adam gestured impotently at the collective whole of Christmas-y chaos, "Why is there Christmas?"

"Adam." Griffin leaned over to plant a hand on his cousin's shoulder. For a second, Adam was scared they were going to have a _moment_ , but he needn't have worried, "Don't question it. Your angel called Elise and said you were moping and did it have anything to do with this Christmas thing and it exploded from there. Have a cookie, drink the eggnog Dean spiked, and don't think too hard about it. Angst when you're hung over, you'll be in the mood for self-pity anyway."

"Sage advice." Sam said with a grin that was at once both smug and shy, raising his own cup of eggnog.

Taking one look at Samandriel's face, which was hopeful, but also scared, like he was worried he misunderstood the situation and maybe only made everything worse, Adam decided to just force the swell of emotions down deep and try to enjoy the situation like the angel wanted him to.

So he asked, "There's cookies?"

The oven made a shrill noise as if on cue and Elise shouted, "Dean!"

FBI's Most Want or not, Dean was no match for Elise when she dragged him into the kitchen by the back of his shirt, "OW! Let go, what do you want?!"

"Get the cookies out of the oven, it scares me."

"How much eggnog did you have??"

Shaking his head, Adam smirked and stood, tugging on Samandriel's sleeve until the angel followed him, "C'mon, we gotta snag the cookies before they cool and burn our mouths on them, it's a Christmas tradition."

"That tradition sounds painful."

"It is, but _so_ worth it."

At least Adam thought so, until he and Samandriel passed under the archway into the kitchen and Elise burst into peals of laughter.

Brow crinkling, Adam looked up and- yup, that was mistletoe.

What even was his life?

"Why is that there?!" he demanded.

Samandriel gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence. "Alfie insisted it was traditional to place it throughout the house. Was he mistaken? Is it bad?"

"Damn, I like Alfie," Dean was grinning, the smug _bastard_.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Er, it _is_ traditional," Sam seemed to decide to be the one to explain, "The thing is-"

"Shut up, Sam." Adam found himself unable to look away from Samandriel's concerned gaze and decided screw it, if Alfie wanted to put up mistletoe, he could deal with the consequences.

And if his brothers cared that he was bi, well, they could deal with it too. Come to think of it, he still wasn't sure who was sleeping with who in that little trifecta of two brothers and an angel or if they just came together in some sort of blasphemous orgy.

Right, he was going to need a lot of eggnog to block out those images, but first-

He hooked the first two fingers of each hand in Samandriel's belt loops and tugged the angel closer. Samandriel blinked at the manhandling, but otherwise didn't seem to mind.

Since he wasn't a smoking pile of ash yet, Adam placed a hand on either side of the angel's face and tilted it just slightly upward, they were nearly the same height after all.

Then he closed the gap.

It was a sweet kiss, and not just because Samandriel had clearly been indulging in sugar cookies. It was just the barest hint of pressure and completely chaste but it was so, _so_ good. Adam felt like gravity no longer existed and the angel was the only thing keeping him on the ground. Like his whole body had fallen asleep and he'd been injected with hot coco, warm and tingling.

Just before they parted, Adam could _not resist_ running his tongue lightly across Samandriel's bottom lip, just once, and felt vindicated when he pulled back and saw the stunned, glazed look on the angel's face.

There was total silence outside of the music in the background (where had they even _found_ that CD?).

Then Samandriel blinked, coming back to himself. There was a heartbeat where Adam was terrified.

But then the angel said, "I _like_ that tradition" and tugged him back down.

The soundtrack for _this_ kiss was Dean's rendition of 'Oh God, I don't need to see that, no little brothers making out in the kitchen- for the love of all that is good someone make them stop' from his upcoming album 'I'm jealous I'm not macking _my_ angel right now', but Adam couldn't care less.

This was one tradition he'd happily add to his life.


End file.
